Kunoichi Witch? Pscha
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Meecha is ordinary. Sort of. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. prologue

**Emziiee-xxx: Just coz I Love all the people on Fanfiction I am writing a Charmed and Naruto X-over. Enjoy**

**Spoilers: I dont think I have put any in? **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT TRUDY BOOTH --- my sexy Teme.**

"Pscha" Said Sophie in a manner of obvious shock. Her eye's glinting in the dark of the cupboard.  
'Yea. Pscha." Mimicked Ellie her eye's dull but her voice in the same tone as Sophie's  
"It's true." Said Meecha in a strained voice trying not to use the darkness to her advantage and kill one/both of them.  
"Go on then. Show us." Challenged Sophie in a voice that meant no-one would say no if they wanted to keep their limbs attached to their body's. Meecha just stuck her tongue out and then concentrated hard on home. There was a flash of light and the door swung open hitting both Sophie and Ellie in the face. When they looked up all they saw was a few sprinklings of dust and a note saying

"_I told you so."_

"I'm home!" Called Meecha as she stepped through the big wooden doors into the brightly light entrance hall.  
"Welcome home sweetie." Said her mother as she swept Meecha up into a hug  
"Ow! Mum!" She exclaimed wriggling  
"Meecha. Why did you do that?" Pheobe Halliwell asked her daughter her face and voice stern  
"Sorry Mum." Meecha said simply going and leaning against the table in the middle of the entrance hall.  
"You know your dad's gonna explode." Threatened her mother.  
"And whatever you do don't move backwards or your going to knock the flowers off.  
"I'm gonna explode at what Pheebs?" Asked Meecha's father as he 'poofed' behind Pheobe  
"Meecha used her powers again. Orbing and Telekinesis."  
"Good on you Meech." Her Father said coming and rustling her hair  
"KAKASHI!" Her Mother exclaimed  
"You baka. These are…" Meecha and her Father heard no more. Kakashi took out his book and started to read and Meecha Orbed out and appeared just inside her Aunt Piper's house

**Emziiee-xxx: Poor Meech. Maybe reviews will make life better for poor little Meecha.**

**Meecha: Review please. And make my life so much better. Maybe Emziiee-xxx will give me money to buy earplugs for when Mum starts on her rants. She's worse than Aunt Prue**

**Emziiee-xxx + Meecha: R&R please**


	2. Trouble in Halliwell

**Emziiee-xxx: :( No-one is paying any attention. I have had a subscriber though. So this is for you Arigatou and thankie's**

**Spoilers: I thinky not**

**Disclaimer: I truly do own nothing now. Not even Trudz :( but on the other hand I now own Keifer-kun**

* * *

"Aunt Piper? Wyatt?" Called Meecha as she orbed into the entrance hall. It was almost exact copy of their own except it was a bit smaller and more homely  
"In the Kitchen sweetie." She heard her aunt say. Meecha made a few hand signs and then whispered  
"Transformation."  
"Oh hey Pheobe." Said Piper as Meecha/Pheobe walked into the Kitchen.  
"Still trying to teach Wyatt to cook then?"  
"Yea. Trying and failing."  
"Hey Aunt Pheobe." Said Wyatt as the bag of flour exploded over his head. Meecha/Pheobe, instantly feeling sorry for her older cousin, moved all he flour off him and into another bag.  
"O.K Meecha sweetie. You can change back now. That was really believable other than when you used YOUR powers. Your mum must be very proud." At this Meecha, now looking like herself, looked at the floor  
"You used your power again didn't you Meech?" Asked Wyatt beating his mum to it.  
"Hai." Answered Meecha ruefully not looking up from her sandals.  
"You have got to stop coming here every time you get into trouble."  
"Fine. I'll go to Aunt Prue's **(A/N Prue never died by the way. As I don't like** **Paige)** or Shizune-chan's or or or Naruto's."  
"No. Go home. Before your mum kills me as well as you." Meecha looked upset and angry but Orbed out anyway.

* * *

When Meecha arived back into her room she threw herself down onto her bed and let it all out.  
"Mishy?" Her dad asked as he 'poofed' just inside her door  
"Mishy, your mum only wants whats best for you. She doesn't want you to end up in the same situations that she did."  
"But what about what I want?" Said Meecha sitting up and looking at Kakashi with peircing green eye's.  
"Dad I'm sixteen not six. When you were my age you were out on dangerous missions that could have got you killed. You were rescuing a princess for pete's sake. You and mum need to learn that I want to do something with my life. And right now I don't care if I die doing it. Thinking about it..." Meecha pulled a ready packed suitcase out from under her bed.  
"I'm gonna go to Konoha and take on some missions and I'm gonna prove to you and Mum that I Can take care of myself." At this Meecha stood on her tiptoes, kissed her dad on the cheek and said  
"You can tell Mum." Then 'poofed' away.

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: I hope more people read this, this time. Hope you likey :)**

**R&R Please**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	4. AN2

I now have twitter. Follow me for teasers and for release dates for all different stories :)  
www(dot)twitter(dot)com(forward slash)Emziieexxx


End file.
